


The Dream train

by MCMB



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gothic, Memory Loss, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMB/pseuds/MCMB
Summary: The last stop had been years ago. Or minutes ago, it was hard to tell. Time was thin here, it was the time right before you fell asleep that you can never remember the next morning, where the line between consciousness and not was so blurred nothing mattered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Dream train

The last stop had been years ago. Or minutes ago, it was hard to tell. Time was thin here; it was easy to lose track of the creaking of the railway track and droning radio music that never changed. The beige wall-paint chipped, and the air was old and musty. It was the time right before you fell asleep that you can never remember the next morning, where the line between consciousness and not was so blurred nothing mattered.

The passenger couldn't remember when the last time they had gotten up from their seat by the window. They couldn't remember when they had sat down either. There had been other people sitting there too, they think. A memory of a crying baby on its mother’s lap the next seat along. It wasn’t there anymore, and they wonder if it ever had been in the first place. The passenger thinks they might have had a baby, once upon a time. There was a faint memory of loving one. Why wasn't it here? Where was here? 

The soothing lull of the train music drowns out their thoughts, and soon they can't even remember what they had been thinking about that had made them so scared.

The dream train creaked onwards, and the traveller looked out the window to try to make out a shape from the grey mist that spread over everything the eye could see.

The faint outline of a house, maybe? It seemed abandoned, empty and alone but at the same time filled with something familiar, and the passenger couldn’t help but think they had seen it before, but they didn’t know where from. There was no memory of where they had come from, or how they had gotten there, or who they were. They didn’t even know their own name.

The train started to slow, until they sat right outside the empty house. The passenger watched as the metal doors creaked open for the first time.

No, the second. The woman with the baby had gotten off the train at a stop like this, the train doors opening to a grey fog. She had looked scared, they think, but still the memory is strange. She was crying, but when they asked what was wrong all they got as a response was that she was scared to leave. The traveller hadn’t understood. Why leave when everything you need is already here?

Their memory wasn’t.

The train had stopped. The way out was right across from them. The door was even open, there was nothing stopping them from getting up and leaving. So why couldn’t they? 

There was a whisper at the back of their head, screaming for them to leave and be free from the cage of a train they were in, but it was drowned out by the droning train music. The traveller couldn't help but feel the music had gotten louder, as if it was trying to get rid of the thoughts of escape. 

The dull grey walls seemed more welcoming and the musty air felt warmer. The plastic seat no longer rubbed uncomfortably against their skin. Even the creaking of the railway sounded nicer. ‘Why had you even considered leaving?’ Their head told them, in a voice that was suspiciously unlike their own.

In the end, there was only one possible answer; 

Stay seated on the dream train in the haze, with only the creaking railway track and droning music for company.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a English exam. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
